


Dream Duo

by flickawhip



Category: Monster High
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 20:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2402204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frankie and Draculaura spend some time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream Duo

Draculaura and Frankie Stein had always been known as the school's dream duo. They worked together on pretty much everything. Draculaura had always been the quieter one. Frankie was known to be somewhat protective of Draculaura, the truth was she couldn't help herself. She adored Draculaura and the girl was fragile enough to worry her. Enough so that she would never really let Draculaura out of her sight. All the same Draculaura couldn't help but love that Frankie was as protective of her. It meant that she could relax. The duo were close, close enough that everyone knew not to disturb either of their rooms without knocking.


End file.
